Ash and May's New Adventure
by yusuke13
Summary: Ash, now 24 years old, has decided to settle down in Pallet Town and become a gym leader. Things are going smoothly. The gym is running smoothly, his Pokemon are happy, and he has the best wife in the world. Then a certain Pokemon returns into their lives and it makes things livelier. AdvanceShipping.
1. Manaphy Returns

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any the characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

Ash Ketchum breathed in the fresh morning air as he watched the slow ascent of the sun over the horizon. The surroundings were still as if it waits for the new dawn. Ash, now 24 years old, made it his routine to always look at the sunrise before he begins his training with his Pokemon.

"Sceptile!" croaked a voice from behind him.

Ash turned around to see his Sceptile looking at the sun as well. Ash has been staying in Pallet Town ever since his journey in the Kalos region ended. When he came back, the Kanto Pokemon League has announced that the Pewter gym will be shut down and replaced. Brock said that his travels had made it impossible for him to maintain the gym and he still wants to travel further. Thus, he decided to close it instead.

The Kanto Pokemon League then moved the gym to Pallet Town in order to try something new. Ash was offered to become the gym leader and after consulting with Brock, he accepted it and became the eighth gym leader of the Kanto Pokemon League; the last one trainers need to beat before challenging the Elite Four. As of now, his gym remained unconquered. Brock left with Max and Dawn as they searched for new adventures.

"Morning Sceptile." Ash smiled at his Pokemon.

"Pika pika." Pikachu's voice came from inside the house.

The yellow mouse Pokemon then emerged from the house and ran towards Ash and Sceptile.

"Pikachu! Come here!" Ash laughed as he extended his arms towards his best friend.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's waiting arms and went to his shoulder.

"You know, coffee's waiting inside Ash." said a girl's voice.

Ash looked at the door of the house and there, smiling towards him, is May.

"Morning May." Ash replied, letting Pikachu go down and play with his other Pokemon who were starting to wake up.

It has been a week after Ash and May decided to settle down in Pallet Town. May was a rising star as a coordinator when she suddenly yearned for the quiet life she had. So when they got married, they both chose to live in Ash's peaceful hometown. Norman, at first, wanted them to live in Littleroot Town in order to be closer to Petalburg City. But May wanted to be away from coordinating for a while, so Norman conceded.

"I want to see my grandkids soon though." Norman laughed as the newly-weds got on the ferry to Kanto.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when May suddenly asked him a question.

"Why are you smiling?" May asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just remembered something." Ash laughed.

The two went into the dining room of their house where two steaming cups of coffee are waiting for them. Ash took a sip and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have such a talented wife." he remarked.

May blushed and lightly punched his arm.

"By the way, your mom wanted us to swing by your house later." May said as she took the toast out of the toaster.

"Oh right. She called last night. I'm sure she prepared a feast and she called us to help her finish it." Ash chuckled.

"Well, Professor Oak can't eat it all on his own, can he?" May laughed.

The two resumed their breakfast when they suddenly heard a ruckus outside. The Pokemon were becoming noisy.

"What's that?" May frowned, curious to what could be happening outside.

"I'm checking it out." Ash stood up.

"I'm going with you." said May.

They went outside and saw the Pokemon were in a circle, watching something within the circle. Pikachu's cries could be heard above the noise. Ash's Crawdaunt, although not visible, cried out in anger.

"Crawdaunt!" was Crawdaunt's fierce battle cry.

"It looks like a Pokemon broke into Crawdaunt's territory." Ash observed.

Ash ran towards the Pokemon with May following him.

"Mama!" said a voice from within the circle of Pokemon.

Something blue suddenly darted out towards May.

"May!" Ash cried out in panic as the blue blur went past him.

May was surprised when she caught it. In her arms was Manaphy.

"Manaphy!" May exclaimed, happily hugging the legendary Pokemon.

"Oh, it's only you Manaphy! I thought it was a wild Pokemon." Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dada!" Manaphy energetically cried out when it looked at Ash.

"Dada?!" asked Ash and May simultaneously.

Manaphy nodded and jumped towards Ash. Ash caught it and held it in his arms.

"Dada!" Manaphy repeated.

Ash looked at May. May returned the favor. Then the two started laughing.

"Well Manaphy, I think you're right about that." May smiled.

"So I'm a father now?" Ash laughed.

"Yes Ashy boy. So be good." May teased.

The three of them went inside the house as the Pokemon outside dispersed.

**Pallet Town: Delia's House**

"It turns out Manaphy has been searching for us after it made sure that the Temple of the Sea is safe." May explained as she took a bite of chocolate cake, Manaphy sitting on her lap.

"Now isn't that cute? Hello Manaphy. I'm your grandma. Delia." Delia smiled, pinching Manaphy's cheek.

"Gra—grandma?" Manaphy stuttered.

"Yes Manaphy. She's my mom so she's now your grandma." Ash smiled.

"Manaphy learns fast. You're fortunate to have quite an amazing child Ash." Professor Oak remarked, drinking some soda.

Manaphy looked at Professor Oak. It looked puzzled then suddenly, it's face brightened up.

"Gra—gra—grandpa!" Manaphy exclaimed.

Professor Oak nearly choked on his soda and the others laughed.

"I—I'm not your grandpa!" Professor Oak managed to gasp.

"It's fine Professor Oak. You're gonna be an awesome grandpa for Manaphy." May beamed at the professor.

"Well...if you insist. Then yes, I'm Manaphy's grandpa." Professor Oak laughed.

"Now that that is clear, the next question is...when is Manaphy's sibling coming?" Delia asked the two.

May blushed and fell silent.

"MOM!" Ash protested, blushing furiously.

"What? You two are married, right? So it's not bad to ask that." laughed Delia.

"Bu—but, we've only been married for a week. Yo—you can't expect us to be comfortable about it immediately." Ash continued to protest.

"But I think it is a wonderful idea, right cute little Manaphy?" Professor Oak asked Manaphy, patting its head.

Manaphy nodded even though it had no idea what was going on.

-End of Chapter One-

**Afterword:** Hello there! (This is my first time to write an afterword. Oh well, here we go.) So how was it? This is my first AdvanceShipping fanfic (and my first non-oneshot fanfic). I hope you liked it. Anyway, next chapter will be a visit to Petalburg City and well...some loveydovey scenes for Ash and May (babymaking? Hmm...maybe. But not graphic. I suck at writing those.) Wonder where this fic is headed? We'll see. I hope you'd take the ride with me until I get to finish this. See'ya next chapter. (Oh one more thing. Leave a review if you want. I need to improve my writing to make the succeeding chapters better. I can even entertain plot development ideas.)


	2. Saturday

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Pallet Town**

"Ah...I'm full." Ash sighed as he rubbed his full stomach.

May laughed. Manaphy, who was in May's arms, laughed as well.

"Dada eat lots." Manaphy cheerfully said.

Ash looked embarassed and smiled at Manaphy.

"You like teasing Dada? I think you got it from your Mama." Ash smiled, pinching Manaphy's cheek.

May frowned and punched Ash lightly in the arm. Ash laughed.

"Kidding May." said Ash, laughing.

The three of them are on their way home from the lunch Delia prepared. Ash will take May and Manaphy home before proceeding to the gym. Ash was thankful that Pallet Town is a quiet place with few people. When he started dating May in Hoenn, he actually had a hard time walking with May. May grew up into a really beautiful woman after all. So every time they would go on a date, May was always the center of attention, her auburn hair flowing through the wind. Her bright blue eyes always sparkle with energy, her smile enhancing her beauty even further. And well...everything that needs to develop in her body developed well.

There was even a time when they were in Rustboro City and Ash invited May to a tour of the large city. May was a complete head-turner. Every guy they passed by looked at May and Ash resented that. Especially when it comes to a certain green-haired coordinator...

"What's wrong Ash? You've become unexpectedly quiet." May asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Hm? Oh! It's nothing May. I'm just thinking how pretty my wife is." Ash grinned at May.

May blushed and pulled Ash's cap down.

"Shut up. That's embarrassing." May pouted.

"Mama pretty." Manaphy quipped, smiling at May.

"See? Even Manaphy knows you're pretty." Ash teased.

May blushed even more and walked faster, leaving Ash behind.

"Let's go Manaphy. You're dad is being weird." May said to Manaphy.

"May! Wait!" Ash shouted as he tried to catch up.

May began to run much to Ash's surprise. She turned around.

"Catch us if you can." May giggled, hugging Manaphy in her arms.

Ash smiled. May is really pretty when she's happy. He pulled his cap and began to run towards May and Manaphy.

"Better run fast. Here I come!" Ash laughed.

May had a headstart but Ash was gaining on her. Her laughter filled the air mingled with Manaphy cheering her on. Ash was surprised to see Manaphy's head appearing behind May's shoulder. Suddenly, Manaphy playfully squirted Water Gun on him. Ash managed to avoid it by jumping sideways.

"Hey! That's not fair." Ash protested.

"We didn't set rules, right?" May laughed, sticking her tongue out to Ash.

"Now I see where Manaphy got his naughtiness." Ash smiled, shaking his head.

May resumed running and Ash pursued her again. Even with the constant barrage of Water Gun, Ash managed to get nearer May.

"Mama! Dada near us!" Manaphy cried out happily.

Before May can react, she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist and pulled her close. May squealed in laughter as she, Ash, and Manaphy all fell down on the grass. Ash was sitting down on the grass hugging May from behind. They are all laughing and gasping for air.

"You could've just let us win Ash." May giggled, putting Manaphy down from her arms.

"No way. How can I not chase such a beautiful lady?" Ash replied, smiling.

May smiled and looked at Ash. Ash didn't change much. The only difference was that he grew taller and his build became more firm. His hair also was a bit longer than when they first met.

"Umm...May? You're staring at me weirdly." Ash commented.

"Oh!" May blushed.

"Well, we better get going. I've got to be at the gym." Ash said as he tried to stand up.

Ash was surprised though when he felt two soft hands held his hands and tugged at them. May was smiling at him.

"You know, it's a Saturday today Ash. Can't you spend this day with us?" May asked her husband.

"I know, I know. There wouldn't be trainers there today but the paper—" Ash started.

Ash never had the chance to finish as May leaned in for a kiss. At first, Ash was surprised but after a few seconds, returned the kiss as well. May pulled away and smiled at Ash.

"So now...still going?" May smirked.

Ash sighed. May really knows how to push his buttons. Well, she is his wife after all...

"Going where?" Ash smiled as he sat down on the grass beside May.

May snuggled into Ash, putting her head on Ash's shoulder. Manaphy was playing on a flower field and chasing some Butterfree. Ash put his arm around May and smiled.

"By the way May, when are we going to Petalburg City? I mean. Your family needs to meet Manaphy as well. And I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again." Ash said.

"Oh yeah. I haven't thought about that yet. Even if it's only been a week, I'm sure they miss me already. They'd be thrilled to meet Manaphy, especially Dad." May replied.

"We can go tomorrow if you want. Gym leaders have Sundays as their day-off so that means your dad will be at home." Ash suggested.

"That's a good idea. We can call them once we get home later." May smiled.

Manaphy looks like he had made new friends with the Caterpie that live there. Manaphy was happily playing with them while his parents watched. But when the Caterpie started using String Shot, Manaphy was accidentally caught in it and was unable to move.

"Manaphy!" May and Ash simultaneously cried out.

The two ran towards Manaphy and began removing the silk that covered it.

"Dada! Mama!" exclaimed Manaphy happily as the last strand was removed.

"I think that's enough adventure for today. Let's go home." Ash said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I agree there. Let's go." May nodded, picking up Manaphy.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

May was preparing dinner in the kitchen while Ash helped her. Ash was slicing onions when the phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get that." May said, putting down the ladle she used to mix the cake batter.

May went to the video phone and picked it up. The screen lit up and displayed the faces of Norman and Caroline.

"Hello May!" shouted the two from the other end of the line.

"Whoa! Hello Dad, Mom! Quit being so loud. You might wake up Manaphy." May giggled.

"Oh. Sorry. We're just too excited. Well, we received your message a while ago so we decided to call you. Where's Ash?" Norman asked, looking around.

"He's preparing dinner right now. I'll call him." May replied as she tried to walk towards the kitchen.

"No no May. It's fine. We can to talk to Ash later. We want to know more about Manaphy. How is he?" Caroline asked.

"You can meet him tomorrow. Ash and I are going to visit you with Manaphy." said May excitedly as her smile widened.

"Oh, that's great! I'll be preparing a feast tomorrow then!" Caroline laughed.

"And I need to prepare my Pokemon. I'm sure Ash will give me a good battle." Norman smiled.

"Oh! By the way May, send me a list of what Manaphy likes to eat. I'll have it on the table tomorrow." added Caroline.

"Sure Mom. I'll go call Ash now." May replied, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

May went back to the kitchen and called Ash.

"Ash, leave that on the table first. Mom and Dad are on the phone." May smiled.

Ash followed May to the phone.

"Hello Ash!" said Norman and Caroline.

"Hello! How's Petalburg?" Ash smiled.

"Good as ever. I heard that your new gym is still unbeaten." Norman laughed.

Ash scratched the tip of his nose, embarrassed.

"Well, just lucky I guess." Ash smiled sheepishly.

Caroline sighed and May rolled her eyes.

"Here they go again. Boys, stop talking about Pokemon for a second. Family matters come first?" Caroline said.

"That's true." said May, pinching Ash's side.

"Ouch!" Ash exclaimed.

The two girls laughed while Norman smiled.

After finalizing the details of their visit and other matters, Ash and May said goodbye to Norman and Caroline.

"Looks like dinner will be late." Ash remarked.

"I'll go cook it quick. Can you wake up Manaphy?" May asked.

"Sure thing." Ash replied as he went up the stairs.

May hurried off to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

**Pallet Town**: **Ash and May's House**

Dinner was done and Ash is left in the kitchen sink washing the dishes. May was in Manaphy's room, putting Manaphy to sleep. It's already quite late, so Ash hurried to finish the dishes and retire to bed. They have to catch the first ferry to Hoenn tomorrow anyway.

Ash was surprised to feel two slender hands slither around his waist and a soft body press against his back.

"Not done yet?" May asked as she hugged Ash.

"I'll be done in a few. How's Manaphy?" Ash smiled.

"He's fast asleep. I guess he was really tired form playing." May laughed, removing her arms around Ash and helping him with the dishes.

"It's fine May. I can finish this. You can go to bed now. I know you're tired and we need to wake up early." Ash protested.

May laughed and looked at Ash. She kept on scrubbing the dishes.

"You know that I can't fall asleep when a certain handsome man isn't beside me." May teased, smiling at Ash.

Ash laughed and wiped soap suds on May's nose.

"Then I guess we better finish fast." Ash said.

"May wiped the soap suds on her face and pouted. She filled both of her hands with soap and wiped them on Ash's cheeks.

"I don't want to, Ashy boy." May laughed playfully.

"Hey!" Ash cried out and smiled.

The two began a soap war, each of them trying to put as much soap on each other. May was giggling cheerfully while Ash was playfully growling as he chased May around the kitchen. Suddenly, May stopped and looked at Ash. Her voice was hushed to a whisper.

"I forgot! We might wake up Manaphy. Let's finish those already." May whispered and pointed at the few dishes left in the sink.

"Oh. Right. That was fun though." Ash smiled.

May suddenly leaned over and whispered in Ash's ear.

"We can continue later..." May whispered seductively.

She winked at Ash and began to wash the dishes.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Ash muttered to himself.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

The shower water was running and could be heard in Ash and May's bedroom. Ash was sitting on his side of the bed, reading some papers for his gym. The sound of water stopped an after a few moments, May emerged from the bathroom wearing her thin, black nightgown. Ash cannot help but take his eyes off the papers he was reading and look at the gorgeous woman who was drying her hair with a towel.

May smiled. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her husband checking her out. She continued drying her hair and then sat down in front of the mirror. She then proceeded to combing her hair. All this time, she could see Ash staring at her.

"You know Ash; I might just melt from that stare of yours." May laughed.

Ash darted his looks away and pretended to look at the papers. But the pleasant scent of vanilla is beckoning him to look at May again. He just loves that shampoo May uses.

After a few more nightly rituals, May climbed up the bed beside Ash.

"Took you long enough." Ash joked, putting down the papers he was reading.

"You know Ash...Dad wants to see all of his grandchildren as fast as possible..." May began.

"Well, we've got Manaphy already." Ash smiled.

"I know..." May replied.

"...but you know what they say, right? The more, the merrier." May smirked and pulled Ash by the collar of his pajamas.

Ash kissed May, tasting May's perfect lips. Their kiss was passionate and they soon needed to pull away and gasp for air, the scent of vanilla intoxicating Ash.

"Wait wait." May gasped as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Are we go—" Ash began but he was cut off when May suddenly kissed him again.

In the darkness, Ash and May gave in to their desires and passionately made love. It was beautiful, an act made in love and sincerity; their passions consummated in that warm and lovely night.

-End of Chapter 2-

**Afterword:** Hello again everyone! Well, that's chapter 2. I tried to make it longer but then...I failed. Hahaha. I told you last chapter that they'll be going to Petalburg but then I chose to put that on hold until Chapter 3. Also, I tried writing that love scene without being graphic. ('coz I suck at that) Maybe next time when I'm psyched for it and once I've changed the rating to Rated M. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and again: reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. :)


	3. Slateport City

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

The ferry slowly docked into the Slateport Harbor, Hoenn's best and busiest port. The ferry's horn signaled that its arrival as it completely stopped in the harbor. The passengers descended from the ferry in droves. May, Manaphy, and Ash were swept into the crowd of passengers as they were trying to get down from the ferry. May was wearing a simple red dress with a red ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail while Ash was wearing jeans, his red and white cap, and a black shirt. He kept his hoodie folded and carried it with him because of the heat. Pikachu should've been with them but Professor Oak needed him for research. Ash asked his best friend if he's okay with it and Pikachu gave a cheerful "Pika!" as a yes. Once they were free from the crowd, the three of them tried to find a somewhere to rest for a while.

"There!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to an empty bench under the shade.

May and Manaphy followed him and they all sat down. The port was bustling with people and a lot of them are hurrying off to where they are headed. A market is close by and people also flock there in order to explore what it has to offer.

"Slateport sure hasn't lost its hustle and bustle." May commented, looking at the people as she smiled.

"You're right. Well, it is a good city with markets, a beach, and a good amount of sunshine." Ash smiled, looking at the sky and seeing the flying Wingulls.

Manaphy also looked up. Seeing the flying Pokemon, he began to struggle in May's arms and wants to jump off.

"Manaphy, you can't reach them. And I'm not letting you go. You might get lost here." May told their squirming son.

Manaphy pouted and stayed put. Ash laughed.

"Mommy's being a killjoy, isn't she?" Ash chuckled, looking at Manaphy.

"_Ash Ketchum_. Don't start." May glared at her husband.

"Kidding kidding." Ash smiled weakly, raising his hands in defeat.

The hot afternoon sun blazed down on Slateport and the humid weather prompted Ash to search for a drink.

"I'll be back. I'll just get us some drinks, then we can start heading to Petalburg. It's too hot for the both of you to be walking around." Ash said as he walked away from the two.

Ash melted into the crowd and made his way to the Slateport Market. There were a lot of stalls, each selling a different variety of merchandise. Ash was looking for a stall to buy some cold drinks when a familiar voice suddenly interrupted him.

"If it wasn't the twoip." said the voice.

Ash looked towards the direction where the voice is coming from and he found Meowth of Team Rocket standing in front of a stall. Well, that is almost accurate if not for the Team Rocket part. Team Rocket had disbanded 6 years ago and for what Ash knows, the Team Rocket members that kept hounding him throughout his travels were now reformed citizens.

Ash smiled and approached the stall. Meowth was calling two people who had their backs turned, servicing the customers of heir stall. When Ash reached the stall, he saw that the owners of the stall were indeed Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said, raising one of her hands and doing a pose.

"And make it double!" James followed up as he copied Jessie except that his was in the other direction.

"To protect the world from dehydration."

"To unite all people for rehydration."

"To denounce the evils of the heat and the sun."

"To sell our Soda Pop from the stars above."

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Soda! Blasting off at the speed of light! We're open now from day 'til night."_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

_Ash smiled weakly. This group still has a knack for theatrics. At least it might help with their sales._

_"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a long time." Ash smiled_

_"Same goes for you, Mr. Hotshot Gym Leader." Jessie laughed._

_"The last time we saw you was when you invited us to your wedding." Meowth added._

_Ash scratched his cheek and smiled again. That's true; he and May haven't been in contact with their friends for a while._

_"I'm sorry. Was a little busy these days." Ash said._

_"Well well. How's your pretty wife?" James teased, his eyebrows twitching._

_"May is fine. She's great." Ash replied sincerely._

_"Do we have a godchild already?" Meowth added, smirking._

_"Huh? Oh, not yet. We're taking it slowly." Ash laughed and then he suddenly remembered._

_"Oh! Yeah, actually we have a son now. Remember Manaphy? He came back to us. So now we're treating him like our own child." Ash told them._

_"Really? That blue squirt? Well, congratulations Daddy." Meowth laughed._

_"By the way, what made you come here? Don't tell me you're traveling again." Jessie asked._

_"Oh, I'm here with May and Manaphy to visit May's family. Which reminds me, I need to find some drinks for them." Ash explained._

_"You've come to the right place!" James smiled as he opened a refrigerator behind him._

_James took out a pack containing six Soda Pop cans and handed it to Ash. Ash was surprised to feel how cold they were._

_Ash was reaching for his wallet when he was stopped by James._

_"No no. There's no need for that. That's on the house." James smiled while Meowth and Jessie nodded._

_"If we count how many times we tried stealing Pikachu back then, then that would probably be more than all the Soda Pop we have in this stall." Meowth laughed._

_"Thank you guys. Oh, if you're not busy, why don't you drop by Pallet Town? May would love to cook for you guys. And I'm telling you, she's the best cook there is." Ash smiled._

_"That would be nice. We'll be sure to do that." Jessie smiled back._

_"Well, I've got to go back to my wife. She might be worried now. Nice seeing you here and thanks for these." Ash said as he jogged backwards._

_"No problem." the three replied waving at him._

_May was looking for Ash through the crowd. He sure is taking longer than she expected. She was craning her neck as she tried to find any sign of Ash. Manaphy slept peacefully on her lap breathing gently._

_"__Did he get lost? Maybe he's flirting with another woman. I'll be sure to get him for that.__" May thought._

_May's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt something soft brush against her cheek. She turned around and came face to face with Ash._

_"Missed me?" Ash smiled._

_"You sure took your time. Did you meet someone there?" May asked._

_"Hm? Oh yes I did—"Ash began._

_"__Really?!"__ May said dangerously as thoughts of Ash flirting with another woman played in her head like a scene from a movie._

_"Wait wait. I'm not flirting with women. Honest." Ash said in his defense, completely reading what was in May's head._

_Ash explained to May how he met the ex-Team Rocket members in the market and their conversation. After a while, May smiled and motioned Ash to sit down beside her. She cuddled close to Ash and made herself comfortable in the crook of his arm._

_"Good because if you were flirting, I won't forgive you." May smirked, teasing Ash._

_Ash smiled. He knew in his heart that he would never cheat on May. Everything he has is all hers._

_Ash opened the Soda Pop pack and handed one to May. Manaphy was still sleeping so they let him sleep him a little more. He woke up early after all._

_"I remember that time we visited Slateport. You looked stunning in that bikini." Ash smiled as he remembered the thought._

_They were 18 back then and were not dating yet. Brock and Max were with them and they went to the beach. Brock spent the entire day stalking Nurse Joy on the beach, hoping to see her in a swimsuit. His hopes were crushed as Nurse Joy never changed into a swimsuit. Max consoled the depressed Pokemon breeder after that, patting him on the shoulder._

_May wore her newly-bought red and white bikini. Ash has tried not to stare at May but miserably failed. When May stood in front of him to simply ask him about the time, Ash wasn't able to say anything and just stammered. May laughed and pinched his cheek as she ran towards the sea._

_"You were so cute back then. You just stared at me the entire time." May laughed as she looked back at the memory._

_"Hey, I couldn't help it." Ash blushed, drinking his Soda Pop to hide the reddening of his cheeks._

_"Awwww...Ashy boy..." May teased._

_Ash nearly spat out the Soda Pop he was drinking when May suddenly poked his sides. He has always been ticklish and May knows that._

_"May! Don't!" Ash laughed_

_"Oh? What did you say?" May laughed as well she continued poking Ash on his ticklish spots._

_Ash tried to his best to resist but was soon overcome. He can't stop laughing as May continued her assault. He was on the verge of tears when May stopped, thankfully._

_"That was fun." May gasped, smiling and making sure that Manaphy was not disturbed much because of their fun._

_"I'll get you for that." Ash smiled as he thought of what he would do once they get home in Pallet Town._

_He'll make sure to lock the door of their room once that happens._

_Ash finished his Soda Pop and so did May. They left two for the sleeping Manaphy which Ash carried in a plastic bag._

_"We should get going." Ash announced._

_May nodded in agreement. She gently carried Manaphy in her arms, the Prince of the Sea still sleeping. The two smiled as they looked at their son._

_Ash felt his pocket with his hand. His fingers felt the box inside and he smiled. He's sure that she'll be happy with it. When to give it though, he'll have to figure it out._

_"Let's go." Ash grinned as the two of them walked away from the port._

_-End of Chapter 3-_

_**Afterword:**__ Hello again everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Ash and May's New Adventure. It took me longer to update this time. Sorry about that. Experienced a drought in inspiration for writing. Thankfully, I managed to push through with this. It's short but I tried to explore a part of Ash and May's past with it. More of that in later chapters. Well, we're off to Petalburg City next chapter (this time, for real I swear. Hahaha) Reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Petalburg City

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Petalburg City**

The golden sky was a perfect display of the afternoon in the Hoenn region. A flock of Taillow led by a Swellow darted across the warm light of the sun. Petalburg City was basking in this golden afternoon and Norman was waiting eagerly in front of their house. Caroline was busy checking the house for any last minute cleaning which might be necessary. Norman sighed and smiled.

_She's really excited about this._ Norman thought.

Norman's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the familiar auburn hair of his daughter from a distance. He smiled and waved at May, who was walking together with her husband Ash. The couple spotted Norman and waved back. In May's arms, a blue Pokemon was also waving back.

"Hi Dad!" May cheerfully said as they approached Norman.

"Well, well May. Looks like Ash has been treating you right. Good job, son." Norman laughed, winking at Ash.

Ash scratched and the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Yes Dad. Except when there are pretty girls around." May teased.

"You're not cheating on my daughter, aren't you?" Norman asked as with his voice raised a little.

"No no. I'd never cheat on May!" Ash said defensively.

"Just kidding Dad. Kidding." May laughed.

Norman laughed as well then patted Manaphy who has been quite curious with the conversation.

"So he's the newest family member? Hello there Manaphy." Norman smiled.

"Mama?" Manaphy asked as he looked at May inquisitively.

May smiled reassuringly and answered him.

"He's my dad, Norman. He's your grandfather as well. Call him grandpa, okay?" May explained.

Manaphy looked at Norman who smiled at him. Then, he looked at May. She nodded and Manaphy turned to Ash. Ash smiled and looked and Norman. Manaphy smiled and looked at the Petalburg gym leader.

"Gra-grandpa!" Manaphy said cheerfully, leaping from May's arm towards Norman.

"Whoa! Careful there!" Norman exclaimed in surprise.

Manaphy safely landed in Norman's arms and smiled.

"What's all the noise, dear?" Caroline asked as she came out of the house.

"Oh. Sorry. May and Ash are here now. And also, our grandson." Norman smiled, showing Manaphy to his wife.

"Oh he's adorable! Here. Come to grandma!" Caroline said as she extended her arms to Manaphy.

Manaphy looked at May and Ash who both nodded.

"Grandma!" Manaphy once again leapt into the air towards Caroline.

Caroline caught him and hugged Manaphy in her arms. Smiling, she kissed him on the forehead.

"It's getting cold out here. Let's go inside the house. Dinner's waiting." Caroline warmly stated, Manaphy comfortable in her arms.

"That's a great idea. Then after dinner, we can have that rematch. Right Ash?" Norman laughed.

"Why not? That would be awesome." Ash replied enthusiastically.

With that set, Norman headed inside the house following Caroline. May nudged Ash with her elbow. Ash looked at her, puzzled.

"Always so energetic when it comes to battles. Aren't you forgetting something?" May pouted.

Ash sighed and smiled. May has always been jealous. Not with other women but over the attention and energy he has for Pokemon battles and it looks like she's in that mood.

"Oh c'mon May. You know that—" Ash started.

May gasped in surprise as two strong arms found their way around her waist. Ash pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"—I can't live a single day without you." Ash smiled lovingly, staring right into the eyes of his wife.

May blushed and buried her face on his chest.

"Smooth talker." she replied.

Ash lightly kissed her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I love your eyes. I love your lips. I love your smile. I love how you sneeze. I love you when you get angry. I love you when you're happy. I love you May Ketchum. I love every single bit of you so don't think otherwise. I love you." Ash said tenderly.

"Ash..." May faintly whispered as she looked into his eyes.

It was as if everything stopped. It was as if time has come to a halt and only the two of them existed. Ash moved to close the gap between their lips as May closed her eyes. Sure they've kissed before but every kiss seemed like magic. A spell that lifts them into a state of bliss and—

A cough. May's eyes fluttered open and Ash suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll just head back inside. Ruining your moment. Silly me." Norman said, slapping his forehead with his hand.

After saying another "sorry", Norman hurriedly went inside.

May blushed and looked at Ash. Ash looked surprised and also merely stared at May. Then, they both started to laugh.

"I guess we should go inside now." May smiled, managing to stop her laughter.

"Yup. I guess we should." Ash nodded.

**Norman and Caroline's House**

The food on the table was enough to feed an entire city. Caroline sure went overboard into preparing that much food. Even Norman can't believe that his wife can prepare so much for just one meal. Caroline laughed it off, saying that she just missed preparing food for more than two people. After all, it's only been her and Norman in the house after May decided to live in Pallet Town and Max continued his travels.

"She just wants to say that cooking for an old man like me is boring." Norman laughed.

"Careful dear. That might just be true." Caroline winked at her husband.

"Well, that means I need to sharpen my cooking skills." Norman continued to laugh.

"Grandpa...cook?" Manaphy asked.

The Pokemon has been sitting on May's lap, watching his family while being fed by May. Manaphy is delighted to have such a lively family.

"Sure Manaphy. Your grandpa can cook...not as good as your grandma though." Norman smiled as he smiled at Caroline.

"I remember when Norman broke the oven because he burned a pie inside. The thing was literally on fire and he used Surf with his Slaking to put it out. Of course the force of the attack broke the oven." Caroline cheerfully reminisced.

"And I had to fix that thing for three days. From that day onwards, I promised never to touch that oven again." Norman laughed, pointing at the oven.

"But I had good memories with that oven too." May suddenly said.

"Mama?" Manaphy asked curiously.

"Really May?" Ash also asked.

"Well, remember the cake I gave Drew when he helped me train my Beautifly? I baked it with that." May smiled.

"Oh! Yes I remember that. I don't even know why you asked him for help though. You can win the Grand Festival at that time without even training." Ash observed.

"It's because you'll be watching. I wanted to see a reaction so I did that. You were quite jealous back then. It was kinda cute." May smiled as she remembered it.

"I—I wasn't jealous!" Ash exclaimed, avoiding May's eye contact.

"It's fine to admit it Ash. We were young back then. How old were we at those times? 15?" May laughed.

Caroline also laughed. Norman came to Ash's defense.

"Looks like our daughter was a bit mischievous on you Ash but did you know? Ever since she met you, all we heard was Ash here and Ash there. In fact, even before we personally met you, we already had a 99.99% accurate image of you." Norman laughed.

May immediately turned a flustered red. Caroline nodded in approval to what Norman said.

"Really? How come I never knew that?" Ash smiled.

"Because you don't need to know that she's head over heels for you." Caroline explained.

"That's right. She shows me everyday anyway." Ash nodded and looked at May.

May was still furiously blushing but managed to weakly smile.

"So when will our Manaphy get a sibling?" Caroline suddenly asked.

"Mom!" May protested.

Ash smiled weakly.

"What? You're married already. Why is it embarrassing to talk about it?" Norman laughed.

"I'm sure Manaphy wants to have a younger brother or sister. Right, Manaphy?" Caroline smiled at the blue Pokemon on May's lap.

"Bro-brother? Sis-sister?" Manaphy cocked his head sideways.

"Well...we're trying but I guess the time's just not right or now." Ash managed to say.

"It's fine it's fine. We aren't pressuring you two. Just keep trying." Norman winked which made May blush.

Ash smiled back.

"Well, dinner's been great. So Ash, I think we still have some unfinished business." Norman stated.

Ash immediately caught on and nodded. He felt the PokeBalls strapped in his waist.

"Yes, I think we do." Ash smiled as both men stood up.

Caroline grabbed Norman's arm and stopped him. Ash winced in pain as he felt May's foot step on his.

"No you can't. Not yet anyway." Caroline said to her husband.

"Not until we clear the table and we wash the dishes." May smiled sweetly at Ash.

_Like mother, like daughter I guess _were the same thoughts that ran in Norman and Ash's head.

**Afterword:** Hello guys! First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for the reaaaaalllllllllyyyy late update. I was busy with paperwork for my scholarship so I took some time off from writing. Next time, I'll inform you guys if I'll be late in updating. Next up is my sincere gratitude to those who continue to support Ash and May's New Adventure. Hopefully, you're still enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the support. This chapter is shorter than usual so I'll try to write a longer one next chapter. For the next chapter, we'll be meeting a certain character who was mentioned in this chapter. (You know who he is now). Well, that's that I guess. Again sorry and thank you everyone. The reviews are great and hopefully, I can continue to bring you more stories. See 'ya around! :)


End file.
